


Dawn

by disasterboy



Series: die with your mask on [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The Academy Is...
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Partial Nudity, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: Disaster Boy and Cyanide Sunshine consider telling the others they're dating.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing i've had typed up for a while. i realize the names can be confusing, so here's a list of the characters in this fic:  
> cyanide sunshine = william  
> disaster boy = gabe  
> atomic storm = sisky  
> dj arsenic = butcher  
> vintage apocalypse = chislett  
> chemical zombie = carden  
> plus acid and solar are alex and nate

The first thing that greeted Cyanide Sunshine when they woke up in the morning was the crackle of static coming from their radio. The next thing they registered was the mostly naked man sitting on the edge of the bed next to the radio. Disaster Boy was fiddling with the knob, trying to find the right station- presumably to tune into DJ Arsenic's show, which usually came on at dawn- and Cyanide was surprised to find him there. Outlined by the weak purple glow of dawn, Disaster Boy almost looked like one of those angels that old religions used to describe. Cyanide took a minute to appreciate the sight before them before coughing to clear their throat and speaking up.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now? Normally you hit the road as soon as I fall asleep."

Cyanide's voice seemed to startle the taller killjoy, and Disaster jumped ten feet in the air before turning to face his significant other.

"I didn't hear you wake up."

"You're avoiding the question.", Cyanide accused. "Something's up, or you wouldn't have stayed; spill it, now." Disaster Boy sighed, running a hand through his short and curly black hair before replying.

"I figured that it might be time to tell everybody. About us, I mean. Everybody's probably worked it out for themselves anyway, but I don't... I don't like all the secrecy, the lying. I don't like the fact that I can't kiss you in front of our friends, or that we have to wait until the middle of the night to be together.", he admitted. "And since today is our anniversary, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tell everyone."

The words shocked Cyanide, who sat upright in bed as the static continued to fill the empty space between them.

Disaster Boy and Cyanide Sunshine had been dating for exactly two years. At first it had been purely a physical thing, but Cyanide realized it was more than that soon after. There was heartbreak, concerning glances from their confused gang members, and long, heartfelt, emotional talks, but something went right because they were still acting like love-struck fools two years later. It had been Disaster's idea to hide their relationship from the public eye, for reasons Cyanide had long since forgotten, and they've done a spectacular job of keeping their love for each other hidden.

Sighing, Cyanide tugged on a strand of their long hair, and they could see Disaster watching them like a desert hawk watches a mouse.

"I mean, I don't see why not. They took the news well enough when Acid and Solar started dating." Disaster visibly deflated with relief, and the smile on his face was enough to remind Cyanide why they fell in love with him in the first place. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and sighed happily instead. Cyanide sat up and inched closer to their boyfriend, draping themselves across his back.

"Shouldn't Arsenic be broadcasting by now?", Disaster wondered. The static from the radio hadn't ceased since he had turned it on, and Disaster leaned forward slightly to check the station just in case he had switched to the wrong one.

"They should. They're probably just running late, though. You know how much Atomic likes to cling to people in the mornings.", Cyanide said.

"Yeah, you're right." Without another word, Disaster Boy turned his torso around and wrapped his arms around Cyanide, resting his cheek on the top of their head. They spent a couple minutes like that, lost in each other and listening to the static, until Cyanide's bedroom door opened and Atomic Storm stumbled in. His hair was a fluffy mess on top of his head, and he was dressed only in a pair of boxers that were impossibly tight around his hips but went down to his mid thigh. Atomic yawned loudly, not even pausing to acknowledge Disaster before flopping down next to Cyanide.

Atomic was the only person who knew about Cyanide and Disaster's relationship, only because he had been the person to walk in on Disaster with his mouth around Cyanide's dick. He had gotten into the habit of knocking after that.

"Hey, watch it, tiny. That's my significant other you're touching.", Disaster commented as Atomic curled himself around Cyanide's waist. Atomic lazily flipped him the bird, and Cyanide couldn't help but laugh. All three of them knew that Atomic was a very cuddly person when he was tired, and that Disaster didn't really care who touched Cyanide as long as they weren't trying to harass them.

"Good morning to you too, asshole. Has Arsenic come on yet? They left about ten minutes ago; they should be at the station by now.", Atomic asked with his voice full of sleep.

"No, not yet. We thought they were just running late.", Cyanide answered. As if on cue, however, the static disappeared and the familiar opening tune of DJ Arsenic's show replaced it.

" _What's up, desert rats? This is DJ Arsenic, coming to you live from the depths of Hell._ " Instantly, Atomic let out a breath that Cyanide didn't know he had been holding. Even if they didn't show it, relief flooded over Cyanide as well. " _Looks like the dust storm on the horizon is getting closer, so you better keep your doors and windows shut tight, and make sure your mask's on tight._ "

"The Dracs are closing in on Termina.", Atomic sleepily translated. He had been the one to make up the code that Arsenic used for their broadcasts, and so far it's been working wonders. For the next fifteen minutes, Atomic Storm would pipe up after everything his significant other said, as if he were a human translator. Disaster and Cyanide didn't mention that they already knew the code that Arsenic used.

" _The weather today is gonna be hot and steamy; we're lookin' at a high of 106 degrees. Keep your wits about you in order to avoid the heat!_ "

"Better Living is still planting bombs around the South. So far, the scouts have counted one hundred and six, but there are probably more out there." Cyanide shot their boyfriend a concerned look, but once again their thought train was interrupted by Arsenic's high-pitched voice.

" _In other news, some killjoys have been encouraged to try their hand at farming in this heat, including Unholy Gospel and Virtuous Thief. Don't they know nothing grows out here in the desert? Gods bless 'em for trying, though._ " Instantly, Atomic Storm was sitting up in bed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Brendon and Spencer are dead? They didn't tell me that."

"What? That can't be right!", Disaster shouted. From the next room over, Chemical Zombie could be heard yelling, and someone who sounded like Vintage Apocalypse was crying from the same room.

"Sounds like they're listening, too.", Cyanide concluded.

" _Whisky Pixie and Toxic Torrent have decided to try their luck elsewhere, closer to home base, so if you see them anywhere be sure to give them a few seeds to help out. Unfortunately, that's all for today, you dust fuckers. Don't let the static get ahold of you, and if it does you better pray your ass off that the gods deem you worthy. This is DJ Arsenic, signing out._ " For a few minutes after the usual sign-off music started playing, the three of them remained where they were, looking at each other in shock, until Cyanide's bedroom door opened up for a second time. Vintage Apocalypse was standing in the doorway this time, however, with red eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You guys heard, didn't you? About Thief and Gospel?", he asked. When he caught sight of Disaster Boy, he frowned, but then saw how Disaster was holding Cyanide and didn't mention it.

"Yeah, we heard.", Cyanide confirmed.

"It was the bombs. Pixie and Torrent are on their way towards Termina right now.", Atomic clarified. Apocalypse let out a small sniffle, then promptly jumped when Zombie threw something at the wall and cursed very loudly.

"What's his problem?", Disaster asked.

"Says that Gospel owed him money, but really he's just upset that he lost one of his best friends.", Apocalypse explained. His accent made things hard to understand, but he just shrugged. "Better go calm him down."

As Apocalypse left the doorway, Atomic Storm finally let go of Cyanide and got off of their bed.

"I'm going back to bed. Arsenic will be back in a little bit." Cyanide reached out to ruffle his hair, but Atomic ducked out of the way before they could and sprinted down the hall. 

"Well, that was eventful.", Disaster said. Cyanide sighed, laying back in bed. Disaster switched the radio off before laying next to Cyanide. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, listening to Apocalypse and Zombie arguing outside and Atomic snoring in the next room over. 

"We'll tell them in the afternoon.", Disaster Boy promised. He sounded as if he was falling asleep again, and Cyanide smiled.

"That sounds like a plan." Disaster's smile grew to match Cyanide's as they quoted his signature catchphrase. It wasn't long before Disaster was asleep in Cyanide's arms, and Cyanide drifted off as well to the sound of the rest of their gang talking in the background.


End file.
